


Not really a fix - Star Wars edition

by Bacner



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-TRoS, chutzpah, more notes below, not really a fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: My take on how TROS should've ended and how it went down after the trilogy.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, other couples (mentioned)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Not really a fix - Star Wars edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts).



> _Disclaimer: all characters belong to their appropriate franchises._

…When Rey burst into their hideout, no one was surprised, especially at the ‘bursting’ part – the hideout was rather dilapidated, actually, so even if Rey were not a Jedi, she would still be able to burst inside, because she was Rey.

“No, I’m not exactly a Jedi,” Rey glared, indicating that either she had mastered the Jedi version of telepathy or the last statement was that obvious; “and you’re an asshole!”

“No,” the man who was either Kylo Ren or Ben Solo – he had existential angst, deal with it – “I’m not. I’m also Matt the radar technician; I’m not the asshole you’re looking for.”

There was a pause as Rey just stared at her…someone special – almost in a manner that was rather similar to one that Leia Organa used to give Han Solo whenever she would not believe his chutzpah, (and yes, the SW-verse has the concept of chutzpah. Deal with it). 

“That’s not even a mind trick!” she sputtered. “Are you even trying at this point?”

“No, you’re the trying one here,” Ben Solo, (let us call him this for now, because he was not feeling very Sithy here and now). “And speaking of here, shouldn’t you be somewhere else right now?”

“You mean like Tattooine?” Rey shook her head in defiance. “Been there, tried to have a soulful journey down there – didn’t work. All because **someone** faked his death-“

“I didn’t fake anything – I just used a mind trick to believe that I died after I finished reviving you,” Ben shrugged. “What? Should I’ve stuck around?”

“Yes!” Rey snapped, as she glared at the other two people present. “I don’t know about you two-“

“Clone in my place,” Phasma shrugged, “or did you think that the traitor got so good with his light saber or whatever- what?” she muttered, as Ben shot a look at her.

“He’s the one who performed mind tricks on you earlier, wasn’t he?” Ben asked Rey instead. 

“Yes,” Rey pinched her nose. “He didn’t want to be a Jedi, he didn’t want anyone to remember, or even to learn, that he could use the Force, and so-“

“Smart man,” Ben nodded sagely. “I really should’ve tried something similar way back it was starting-“

“If you’re so smart, why aren’t you-“

“I’m not, in case you haven’t noticed-“

“They’re adorable together,” Phasma muttered to her companion brightly.

“Really? I haven’t noticed,” her other companion said sourly, “maybe because no one is curious as to how _I_ survived-“

“You’re Hux, you always survive,” Phasma rolled her eyes. “Come now, how many months did you spend preparing for just such an occasion, that the First Order, in whatever composition, will turn on you or whatever?”

“Yes, well, an inquiry would still be nice,” Hux refused to be consoled, (good thing that Phasma was not asking, then). “I mean, your parents are one thing… what?” he asked, noticing that both Rey and Ben were watching them with enigmatic looks on their faces.

“I’ve met them, your family, I mean,” Rey shrugged, “which includes your sister. Must admit, the two of you are more similar than you look at the first glance,” she paused. “So does it mean that you’re going into family business or does the amazing Hux over there have another plan ready, for just such an occasion?”

“Good question, and no, I’m not certain yet,” Phasma muttered. “How’d you meet mom? Why are you here, anyhow?”

“We met your sister first, and then your father arrived bearing a missive for Rose, took one look at your sister and Poe and told us that Poe’s invited for tea this Thursday at three in the afternoon, aka here and now,” Rey shot back. “Shouldn’t you be over there instead?”

“No,” Phasma shook her head, “just no, especially if Dameron is over there – and why are you two so quiet… mom?”

“Hello, dear,” an elder version of Phasma told the former First Order officer, (Phasma did inherit her built alongside her father’s looks – with her sister it was more of the other way around). “I brought tea to you and your friends.”

Phasma turned red. “You could’ve just called and I would’ve gotten it, you didn’t need to carry it so far-“

“I know dear, but while you and your sister _are_ fine together, so distance between you two doesn’t hurt either – oh, don’t look like that. Your father is grilling her young man and I don’t need him distracted,” the elder woman sighed.

“Poe isn’t a bad man, really, even if he was a bit of a flirt,” Rey muttered. “That said, he wasn’t dating anyone since Paige died, if that matters.”

“It sort of does,” came the thoughtful reply, “and that would’ve been Rose’s sister, right?”

“Yes,” Rey muttered back. “You want to come in-?”

“Oh no, dear,” the older woman smiled kindly, “and thank you for the invite. I’ll see you around,” and she sashayed back to the bigger building down the street. 

There was a pause as the foursome just looked at the tea and coffee that was delivered to them. “Not one word about this,” Phasma crossly told Armitage and Solo, “speak about anything else,” she turned to Rey. 

Rey thought about this for some time, actually. “So, again, what is your plan?” she asked Hux instead. 

“Why do you naturally assume that I always have a plan, a blueprint, or something along those lines?” the red-haired man asked crossly. “Besides, we were enemies and didn’t know each other very well – shouldn’t you be asking your friends?”

“I talked to Poe all the way here, and there’s a reason as to why BB-8 is his wingbot, and not me,” Rey said brightly, “and I’m kind of mad at Finn for his mind tricks, and Rose is with him and I would rather not fight with either of them, so here we are,” she turned to Ben, “and what you did was low-“

“So sue me, I had never any intention of being the last of Jedi, or Sith,” Ben shrugged. “Why, I don’t think anyone does-“

“Just because you don’t want doesn’t mean it’s not going to happen,” Rey glared, “and besides, the galaxy still needs people like the Jedi to keep order- what?” she glared at him.

“Hux got an idea,” Ben said simply, ignoring the fact that Rey was about to choke him, (just not with the Force – she was not that sort of Palpatine, thank you very much!). 

“I don’t quite have it yet, but look,” the other man sketched a crude oval and then partitioned it into several parts, “but the fact is that humans always argue, and so do other sentient species,” he paused. “We need somehow to partition the new Republic or whatever into separate individual portions, who will argue and not get along but not wage war on each other as they did since your grandpa came to power,” he told Rey. 

“He’s not my grandpa!” Rey snapped. 

“You agree with everything else, then?”

“…Why do you like him?” Rey asked Phasma instead.

“It’s an acquired taste,” the bigger woman said cheerfully, before turning to Hux. “And what’s your point, exactly?”

“We keep the Republic divided and trudging along with the Jedi – or whoever – policing it,” Hux shrugged. “People want to argue, so let’s give them what they want-“

“But is it what they need?” Rey asked no one in particular, (cough Ben cough).

“Probably not,” Ben replied quietly, while his friends watched them with alert eyes, “but do remember, that in the old Republic? Everything was almost a monolith when the Sith took over. Not enough variety is bad too.”

Rey opened her mouth.

“That’s my point exactly,” Ben drove on. “We’re getting somewhere because we’re having differences of opinion and arguing, see?”

“I hate you, but I will need more people in my corner before we go somewhere from here,” Rey said firmly, exhaling. “And that means me making nice and mending fences with Finn and Rose…” she exhaled. “The Resistance won the war. Yay. Now we have to win peace.”

No one was arguing with her on this point.

End?

**Author's Note:**

> _PS: My headcannon: Ben did not die, he just convinced everyone with a mind trick that he did and escaped. Hux escaped way before this because he is Hux and that sneaky, (if he really was the Resistance’s spy). Phasma did not die – her clone did. Finn can use the Force as well as Ben and Rey, and so he used it to make everyone forget that he had a light saber of his own, (SW 7 and 8, remember?). In addition – Boba Fett is Phasma’s father, and Rose Tico is Snoke’s granddaughter, because that makes as much as sense Rey being related to Palpatine._
> 
> _End_


End file.
